The Red Flame
by AppleCrumblePerson
Summary: The sequel to my 1st story, Skulduggery Pleasant A Love Story. You may want to read that or you may get confused with some things :P Villains may seem to be bad, but everyones got a soft side. Especially for Threnody Lilly. 5 years ago she was kidnapped by Dusk and now, a new head villain has command Billy-Ray, Dusk and Scapegrace to watch over her. *ABANDONED BY APPLE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I back again with another fanfiction! This is the sequel to my 1st story so, read that first! Threndoy is 17 now, so (she who shall not be named untill later in the story)has had her captive for 5 years now. Hope you enjoy, I have a lot planed for this story :D P.S. Contains a bit of swearing and violence later in the story :P**

* * *

Threnody sat in the cold dark room scared and alone. Well she's not really alone; Damien sat in the corner tied up and asleep as usual. Damien was a 17 year old boy who was taken hostage by Dusk for some unknown reason; he never really talked about it. His snow white hair covered his cut face as he slept. He was thin and tall but Threnody was taller, she had always been tall, she was almost the same size as her mother when she was 12, he was just an inch shorter than her. His eyes were a dark shade of purple and would gleam in the lamp light (when he was awake of course.)

It was about 3 am Threnody guessed but she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't put her head down because it hurt from being slammed head first into a wall several times. Her eyes hurt whenever she blinked she was so tired. She shuffled over to the hay couch and sat down on it. She curled into a ball and quietly played herself a lullaby. Soon she fell asleep.

She woke up to a start when Damien walked over to her. "Hey, I see you finally got some sleep. Is your wrist still swollen?" Threnody yawned,

"Yes, yes it is still swollen. In case you forgot I broke it."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could loosen the ropes, my arms are numb."

"If you didn't try to fight back, you wouldn't be tied up now would you?"

"Whatever."

"Your face is looking better. The bruise has come out."

"What colour is it?"

"Multicoloured! Jokes, it's yellow and green."

"Lovely. I don't know about you but I'm really thirsty."

"Yeah. I could try and get some water but my elemental powers are really weak."

"You were born into a family of elementals weren't you?"

"Yes, but, I was different. I control the power of music, not air, fire, earth and water. I can only try."

"Oh I'm too thirsty to care. I think I saw a bucket over there."

"That's like a potty Damien."

"Oh. But it's the only thing we have got. I haven't been since that's been put there anyway, have you?"

"Fine bring it over." He walked over to the bucket and kicked it in front of Threnody. She held up her hand and tried to get water in the bucket. But nothing happened,

"Try again." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she held up a closed hand and slowly opened it. A drop of water fell from the air above the bucket. Then another, then another, and soon billions of droplets of water were falling into the bucket. She let her hand drop and collapsed back in the hay couch, she lolled her head back and it hit the stone wall,

"FUCK!" She shouted and grabbed her head. Damien was lying on the floor laughing his head off. "It's not funny! Do you know how many times I got thrown into the wall yesterday? There were dents in the wall were my head had hit!"

"It's still funny!" He breathed.

"It won't be so funny when it happens to you."

"What do you mean?" She punched him on the cheek where his bruise was,

"It's my left wrist that's broken, not my right."

"Ow, sorry bitch." She picked up the bucket and started drinking, shooting daggers at Damien. She put it down and Damien started drinking. "That's really refreashing, I was so thirsty."

"Yeah, well let's just hope that Dusk isn't thinrsty when he comes in here next." Damien shivered. Then the door opened and Scapegrace poked his head in,

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Threnody's smile brightened the room,

"Oh nothing." She said shakily keeping up the act that Scapegrace was coming in here to torture them. He may be the killer supreme but he never laid a finger on her or Damien. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat next to them, then punched the hay stack. Damien screamed. Threnody was holding back the laughter. He picked up the bucket that had, had the water inside it and threw it on her floor. Threnody grunted and slapped the floor, making it seem like she had been knock out. Scapegrace kicked the wall and Damien slided down the wall and sat there. Scapegrace laughed as menacingly as he could and continued the act for about 5 minutes before he sat down with them.

"Here." He brought out of his pocket a can of Dr. Pepper and a can of Vimto. He handed the Vimto to Threnody and the Dr. Pepper to Damien. He then brought out 2 apples and gave them to them. "I would have brought chocolate but you guys need to stay healthy if you are going to get through this." Scapegrace untied Damien, Damien opened his drink,

"I'm just glad to be getting something to eat in this place."

"What has Asphyxiate planed for us next?" Scapegrace looked into the young teenager's bright eyes and frowned,

"I'm not really supposed to tell you."

"Ah please!"

"Threnody I can't." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "Oh, God let go of me!" Damien by this point was quietly laughing,

"Not until you tell us!" Scapegrace sighed,

"Fine," Threnody let go of him then his voice turned to a whisper, "She is planning a meeting with you. I don't know what it's about but you'll get to meet her."

"I don't know whever to feel exited or scared."

"Same." Damien sighed. Scapegrace's watch beeped,

"I have to go. I'll see you later for the meeting in the mean time get some sleep."

"Bye Scapegrace." They said, Scapegrace walked out and slammed the door. He bumped into Billy-Ray on his way out.

"Um, hi what do you want?" Scapegrace swallowed, if someone found out that he wasn't really torturing them, well, he wasn't a zombie anymore.

"What y'all been doin' in there?"

"Torture, why?" Billy-Ray looked Scapegrace in the eye. Scapegrace was terrified of him but he never let it show, Billy-Ray's voice was quite but still as threatening,

"Rumours 'round here tell me that y'all don' actually torture the lovely prisoners in there, says you're bringin' them food and stuff." _Shit,_ thought Scapegrace,

"No, I took fizzy drinks in there to pour in their eyes." Billy-Ray nodded,

"So, if I walked in there now, there should be two unconscious bodies and drink spilt everywhere." Scapegrace swallowed then nodded. Billy-Ray pushed him out of the way and opened the door.

Inside lay the unconscious bodies of Threnody Lilly and Damien Swift. They were bleeding and the floor was covered with blood and fizzy drinks. Scapegrace looked in the room shocked, _I left those two for 2 minutes and they have knocked each other out? _Scapegrace thought. "Good job there," Billy-Ray smacked him on the back and started to walk away down the corridor, "Oh and don't forget that important meetin' tomorrow. Boss won't be too happy."

"Ok." Croaked Scapegrace. Once he was sure that he was gone, he ran into the room and checked the teens pulses. Then he breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room. "That, is the last time I bring those two fizzy drinks."

* * *

**YAY! (not very appropriate) I will be updating these once a week so you will have to wait till next Sunday for chapter 2! Oh im soo cruel making you wait :D.**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	2. The Colours Of His Hair!

**Um, Hi. I know you guys are probably really diapointed that I haven't uploaded another chapter, BUT DO NOT FEAR! It will be up on Sunday :D! So y'know Damien, his hair is kind of like a mood ring, it changes colour depending on his mood. Well these are the colours of his hair and what they represent it should help alot. It will also help me because now I don't have to write what the colour represents. But I guess that just makes me lazy :P BYE!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**

* * *

Black- Sad/Fear.

Blue- Confidence/Trust.

Green- Envy

Orange- Hyper

Purple- Flirty

Red – Angry

White -Neutral

Yellow- Happiness/Love

Grey- Nervous

Amber-Crabby


	3. Chapter 3

Threnody woke up drenched in her own blood. She put her hand to her head and propped herself up on her elbows. Damien was doing the same, her eyes narrowed and she growled at him. Damien sat up, Threnody tried to do the same but she suddenly felt light headed. "Oh God everything has gone sparkly. I'm dizzy."

"Well, that can't be good, serves you right for being such a bitch!" Threnody couldn't hear him. He was too distant.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you? I can't hear. Damien, my head hurts." Damien started to get worried; he picked himself up and limped over to her, her blood stained hair was covering her face. He moved it out of the way and saw that he had made her bite her tongue and her lip was bleeding and there was a huge cut on the side of her head. His hair turned grey.

"Oh, um Threnody are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I have just got a throbbing tongue and a bleeding fore head that YOU GAVE ME!" she grumbled. "But, everything seems so surreal. Like a dream. I think I'm slipping away." The backing track to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne started playing, but it was quite and almost like it wasn't there.

Damien looked away, and looked at Threnody with the corner of his eye and saw her smiling, he scowled and turned back to Threnody and folded his arms,

"You're acting!" Threnody smiled and opened one eye,

"You actually thought you could hurt me that bad? HA! Dusk couldn't even do that to me if he tried! And best of all, you were WORRIED about me! You can't hide your feelings from me. You have told me what each colour means."

His hair turned red. He was angry; he slapped Threnody across the face and walked off. Threnody ran up and kicked the back of his head sending him on his face. He turned onto his back quickly and scowled up at her. His hair went from red to yellow. He stood up and leaned in her face and scowled,

"I hate you."Threnody smiled,

"Hate you more!"

"I hate you both equally." Came a soft and bitter voice, Dusk. Threnody screamed and jumped behind Damien, who swallowed hard, his hair changing from yellow, to black. "Asphyxiate wants to see you two, now." Before either of them could protest he grabbed them by the arms and dragged them out of the room.

The corridors they walked down were nicely decorated and stone. They smelt like damp. They walked up a flight of stairs and thought a set of double doors. They walked into what looked like a lobby of a hotel. It was big and spacious and had white walls and gold carpet a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The only difference was that there were only three doors. The entrance, the one they just came through and one that was marked DA BOSS. They walked through the labelled door and down another corridor,

"I don't like corridors. You should never trust corridors. Bad things happen in corridors. The bros come for you in the corridors." Threnody was mumbling to herself Damien looked at her,

"What are you going on about?"

"Pewdiepie he is a You-"

"I DON'T CARE. Be quiet." said Dusk, Threnody pointed at him and smiled,

"I, I see what you did there."

"Seriously be quiet you are annoying me," he looked at her with his fangs drawn, "And you know what happens when you annoy me." She swallowed,

"I don't know what?" He pushed her up against a wall and bit her neck slightly drawing blood. Her breathing deepened and she quickly put her hand on the wound. Panic filling her eyes.

"Don't push it Lilly." She didn't move, he pulled her along towards the end of the corridor. As they neared the end the thump of music started up and Dusk looked at Threnody showing fangs,

"Put them away! It isn't me! Though I do love a bit of dub-step now and again." Dusk rolled his eyes and continued walking.

They got to the end of the corridor and it was clear where the music was coming from. Through the blurry glass on the door, Threnody could see a figure standing on a desk, rocking out to the awesome dub-step in the background. Dusk waited then knocked as the song quietened, he opened the door as the girl spoke then shut it behind him leaving Damien and Threnody alone in the corridor,

"And that, Scapegrace, is proper music." She looked up and saw Dusk standing in the doorway, "Oh, you have brought them." Dusk nodded then the girl sat down in her tall black desk chair and turned to face the wall. Dusk opened the door and shoved them both inside. Damien stumbled and Threnody caught him before he face planted the floor.

Dusk had sat down next to Scapegrace and stared at them. They walked to the front of the desk and waited in silence. Then Asphyxiate spoke,

"Well, if it isn't my most favourite guests." Threnody made a grunting sound, "Seriously, I killed all my other ones. Well got other people to do it for me. I'm just too lazy." Threnody was sure she recognised that voice. "Yeah I know what you are thinking 'Where have I heard this voice before?' that I can't tell you."She turned in her chair to face them, "But I will let you figure it out yourself since you are such a smart ass! Speaking of asses, Dusk get out of my office and take this pile of turd with you." Threnody laughed and stared at her old friend as Dusk and Scapegrace left the room.

"I thought you died!"

"Yeah well for once you got something wrong."

"I spent 5 months of my life grieving!"

"That's your problem not mine."

"You're not dead!"

"Well nah!" Damien put his hand up to speak, "Damien we aren't in primary anymore you can just shout out. Oh what a rebellious thing to do! Shout out when da boss is talking!"

"Well I just wanted to say, WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN TORTURING US IF YOU AND THRENODY ARE BFF'S?"

"She should know!" Threnody looked confused,

"What have I done? I haven't seen you in over 9 years!" Asphyxiate looked her dead in the eye and gave her the death stare,

"On the night of the boat crash, what happened?" Threnody sighed,

"We were out fishing on a boat and we ran into a storm. The boat split and I had the only strong piece of wood. I only had time to save one of you and I saved Jocularity-"

"Dafuq is that?"

"Ella."

"Who's Ella?"

"You don't remember Ella?"

"No I don't. I can't remember anything from that night, the only thing I can vaguely remember is you leaving me to die!"

"I tried to save you! The waves pushed us apart before I could grab you!"

"I'll just sit over here while you guys have a cat fight" Damien sighed and as he turned a huge ball of fire hit his back,

"SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO TALK!" Damien proceeded to run around the room screaming I'M ON FIRE!

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Threnody shouted at him,

"Homo."Asphyxiate sighed and pulled her thinking face. "I can't remember what we were talking about now! Thanks a lot Gaylord!" Asphyxiate face-desked then Threnody tapped her,

"I told you that I was trying to save you but the waves pulled us apart before I could get you." Asphyxiate sat up right and her face brightened,

"Oh yeah! I was going to say why did you save this Ella person before me? From what I can recall, we have known each other longer." Threnody's head tilted and she looked at the ceiling,

"I have never thought of that before. But what you are trying to say is that you kept me here and tortured me for 5 years just because I didn't save you?"

"Yes, because I lost memory of everything! I didn't remember what I wanted to be when I grew up, I didn't know what my mum and dad looked like, I couldn't even remember my own name! It took me five years to get back on track! 5 FUCKING YEARS! 5 year of my life wasted because you didn't save me! So when I remembered the day of the boat crash, I swore to myself that I would waste 5 years of your life and put you through as much pain as I went through." Threnody held back the tears, she had never thought of what had happened. Then again she didn't know her best friend was alive till today, she swallowed before she spoke,

"Wait, does that mean-"

"Yes it does. As much as it pains me to say it. Threnody you're as free as a bird." Threnody smiled and went to jump for joy but Asphyxiate grabbed her arm, "Under one condition." Threnody's smile faded,

"What condition?"

"You don't go back to this Ella/Jocularity person. You don't tell her where you are or that I am alive. You keep it hush. What does she think has happened?"

"She probably thinks Dusk kidnapped me and killed me." Asphyxiate stood up, she was much taller than she was before, the same size as Threnody now. Her ginger hair had grown and she wore it up in a low pony as usual. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a denim blue jacket over a black t-shirt. The Converse she was wearing were the same colour as her jacket. She walked to her office door and opened it

"Dusk get your ass in here! Bring your little buddy's as well." Dusk walked in followed by Billy-Ray and Scapegrace. They sat down and waited for their command. "Dusk you'll watch over Threnody, don't let that rip off of Jack Skellington take her away." Dusk nodded stiffly obviously not happy with having to watch over Threnody, "Billy-Ray, she will stay with you and Tanith for the time being until I find her a place of her own and she turns 18 which is this year I think." Threnody inwardly danced, this was going to be the best year ever. Scapegrace coughed,

"What should I do?"

"Whatever I don't really care. Help Dusk take care of her I don't know and don't care!" Threnody smiled at Dusk who was sulking slightly. Then she remembered Damien, she looked around the room and found him in the corner of the room cuddled in a ball napping. Threnody had to admit, she always thought he was really cute when he slept. She held back the urge to cuddle up next to him. _Wait! WTF girl, why are you thinking about that? You hate him, don't you? Just look away your going to start drooling! _ She looked back at Asphyxiate,

"What about Damien," At the sound of his name he woke up,

"Wha...I heard my name." Asphyxiate sighed,

"He is nothing to do with me, whatever Dusk wants to do to him that's his choice." Threnody looked at Dusk, and pulled a puppy face.

"What? Damien yeah whatever he can go." Damien stood up and walked over to Threnody,

"We are free from this shit hole?" Threnody turned to him smiled then nodded. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Um, Damien you're squeezing me too tight. I can't breathe." He let her go and she slapped his arm. He punched her arm. She punched his face, and 5 seconds later they were fighting again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Week Later...**_

Threnody leaped of Billy-Ray's back as he emerged from the ground chewing on one of those pain relief leaves. He waved good-bye to Threnody as she walked into the park. She had a smile on her face as she walked through the park towards the play area. She saw a boy on the swings his hair bright yellow and cut shorter.

She snuck around the back of him and waited. He turned in time to see her jump out of the bushes onto his back. "Did I frighten you?" He laughed,

"You're getting better. When Asphyxiate getting here?"

"I don't know. She sorta turns up when she wants to. She's like a cat they only come when they want to."

"Oh ok." He sat down on the swing again and Threnody climbed off his back and sat on the swing next to him. "So, what's it like living with a psycho?"

"He's not a psycho." Damien looked at her, "Well ok, maybe just a little. But yeah it's cool. Tanith is teaching me how to fight with my sword properly."

"I'd better be careful when I pick a fight with you now then."

"Yeah, but I would never hit you with my sword. I reserve that for only the best."

"Oh you're so nice." Time passed and it looked like Asphyxiate wasn't turning up, "Wanna go play find Dusk. He going to be hanging round here somewhere." Therenody shrugged

"Ah what the hell." They snuck around the park looking up every tree and in every bush. Soon they split up. Threnody looked around then suddenly got this feeling that she was being watched. She smiled, then sat down and scanned the area. There was a nice view of a lake here. She hummed the tune to Bittersweet, then started singing, "Everything I do is Bittersweet, you could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat, I'm not trying to hurt you I just love to speak, it feels like we're pulling teeth, So Bittersweet." She looked and saw Damien and he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Heard you were looking for me." Came a bitter voice, Threnody turned around and Dusk was standing an inch away from her. She stumbled back and did a backward roll over the top of the hill and kept rolling. Then she met the cold embrace of the lake at the bottom of the hill. She could hear Damien laughing at the top of the hill from under the water.

She trudged back up the hill and walked over to Damien. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him down the hill. But he grabbed onto her leg so she slid down with him, back into the lake. Since they were both already ewet they stayed in the lake.

They were in the middle of an epic water fight, when the park owner came over and threw them out the park.

"What is the point of having a lovely lake if you can't even swim in it?" Damien cursed as they sat on the curb outside the park. It was starting to get late, and cold. Damien wrapped his arm around Threnody when she started shivering. She wrapped her arms around him. Her head rested on his shoulder,

"I dunno. Maybe they are crazy. Or maybe they don't want their precious little lake to get peed in by some kid." Damien rested his head on top of hers. "Damien, what did you do to Dusk to make him hate you?" Damien laughed,

"I found out where he lived and decorated his room Twilight style. He got pissed when he found 'Damien was here' written very small behind one of the posters." Threnody laughed,

"Ok that beats dying his hair bright pink while he slept then cutting it really short."

"He still hasn't dyed it back. Maybe he likes it." They laughed and soon they were on their backs rolling round on the pavement. Threnody's phone rang she answered it

"Hello?" Damien heard Tanith on the other end of the phone, "Yeah, Ok." Threnody laughed, "Ok bye." Damein frowned,

"You have to go don't you?" Threnody nodded. He stood up and brushed the dust off himself. "I'll walk you home." They walked down the street and for some random reason Damien started singing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," So Threnody jumped in with the,

"Dumbledore!" And it continued until they got to Billy-Ray and Tanith's house. They hugged goodbye and Threnody walked inside. Damien sighed, now he was alone.

Threnody walked in and the living room door was open, inside was Billy-Ray and Tanith making out, "Ew getta room!" Billy walked up,

"We have one." He said before shutting the door. Threnody walked up the stairs to her room. She went in the shower and dried off before putting on her pj's. She sat in her bed picked up her Morganville vampires book (Lord of Misrule) and continued reading.

When she next looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock. She placed her book by her bedside table and fell asleep. She awoke from the sound of music playing downstairs. When she opened her eyes there was a note stuck to her forehead. It read, _Important meeting that couldn't be missed with Billy. Have to meet Val to discuss things. Be back, whenever ;)_

_Xx Tanith. _Threnody smiled, a whole day to herself. She read over the note again, and saw that there was something else written at the bottom, _P.S. don't try anything. Dusk is still watching you. Have a nice day ^.^ Billy-Ray. _

Threnody got up and walked downstairs. She walked into the living room and the TV was on 4 Music. She looked around the living room confused, and then heard someone walk up behind her. She turned and round house kicked whoever it was behind her, she went to punch when a hand came up and stopped it.

"Jesus Christ Damien! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"It's ok. God you have quite a kick on you."

"Don't you remember from all those times I kicked your ass?" He looked her in the eye and smiled. Then punched her and wicked smile playing on his lips Threnody giggled and punched him back. He tripped her then caught her round the waist, "Well, that's new." She said confused. He picked up the remote and channel to Classical FM. He lifted her so that she was standing and started slow dancing with her, "Damien what has come over you?" He shrugged and twirled her around as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just thought I would try a different approach with something." His, now purple, hair fell over his fore head, giving him a devilish look.

"With what?" He smiled at her the song ended he dipped her low,

"Having you as a girlfriend." He came in and kissed her. Threnody couldn't help it, Lighting by the Wanted played (Well the chorus bit). Her knees weakened and threatened to let her fall, but Damien's arm wrapped around her waist tighter and his hand trailed through her hair and rested at the back of her head. He stopped and looked her in the eyes. She stood upright and swallowed. She ran her hand through her hair. He frowned, "Sorry." His hands dropped back to his sides, but she grabbed them and put them back where they were,

"What the fuck are you sorry for?" Threnody kissed him and held him close her hands wrapped around his neck. The kiss deepened his tongue and hers dancing together in a passionate tango. She breathed out and he groaned wrapping his arms around her more tightly. Their lips parted his head buried into her neck,

"So, how about it?"He murmured when she didn't answer he looked up and saw her red face and looked where she was looking. A very disturbed Asphyxiate stood in the doorway his eyes widened, "Um. This is awkward. How much did you see?" Asphyxiate wretched and ran to the bathroom. "She knows how to spoil a perfect moment" He murmured and faced her; Threnody looked at him and blushed biting her bottom lip. "So, what do you say?" Threnody stroked her imaginary beard in thought and smiled at Damien,

"Of course." She looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her pyjamas, "Um, one moment I'm going to get dressed and stuff." He kept hold of her hand as she went to walk out of the room but his grip was loose so she got away easily.

She ran up to her room and shut the door she leaned up against it when she realised what had just happened. She had been asked out for the first time _and_ just her first kiss, "Wow. That happened." She smiled and walked toward her wardrobe and picked out her clothes.

She looked in the mirror; she had chosen to wear denim skinny jeans and an orange tank top. She tied her hair back and sprayed on her Avril Lavigne Black Star perfume before walking downstairs.

She walked in the living room and Asphyxiate was sitting on the settee when she saw Threnody she smiled a sumg smile,

"Well, I see you two are 'friends' now." Threnody rolled her eyes and sat next to Damien.

"Hello, Asphyxiate. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, we need to do something back in Wales and I need your help. I guess we could stop at Mickey's to get you some new 'work clothes' you may need them."

"We are going to be fighting some good guys aren't we?" Threnody raised an eyebrow,

"Well yes. Most probably because, y'know wanted for murder here!" Threnody's eyes widened the back of her throat went dry. Asphyxiate had _murdered _someone? She swallowed,

"Who'd you kill?" She shrugged,

"My parents." She said bluntly, no emotion. Nothing just like she stepped on a spider or squished a fly, nothing important. Threnody smiled, and then laughed. It had to be a joke; she couldn't have killed her parents. Asphyxiate looked at her confused when she started laughing. Threnody stopped,

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah I am serious."

"Why did you kill your parents?" She leaned back in her chair,

"My mum kept secrets; my dad drank the last of the Lucozade. Enough said." They stared at her blankly mouths open slightly. "What?"

"You can't just kill your parents!"

"Well I did now get over it. I am also wanted for all those other people I tortured to death." Threnody rubbed her hands over her face,

"Right Ok then. So when are we leaving, how long are we going for. And I'll have to tell Bill-Ray and Tanith." Asphyxiate had stood up while Threnody had been talking and had walked over to the window where the blinds were shut,

"Oh he already knows," She opened the blinds to find Dusk sitting on a rock outside reading something looking extremely bored, "Isn't that right Dusk?" he nodded not taking his eyes up from the book. She shut the blinds and walked back over to Threnody, "My jet leaves in half an hour. Meet me in the park in 25 minutes. Got it?" Threnody nodded and showed Asphyxiate to the door.

Damien wrapped his arms around her,

"So, you're leaving for a few days or something." Threnody turned,

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine! I have Dusk and Billy-Ray and...Yeah that's it."

"What about Scapegrace?"

"He's more of a brotherly figure than fighter." He nodded,

"True, true." He looked her in the eyes, "I'm gonna miss you y'know." She raised an eyebrow,

"You have officially been my boyfriend for about 20 minutes and you are saying that you'll miss me?"

"I don't just miss you because I am your boyfriend. I always miss you when you're gone." She shook her head,

"I have to go pack." She walked up the stairs and went to pack.

* * *

**Ooooooo. Best friend is a muderer. How will that turn out? Also I hate it in books when two people become a couple and they are all like, 'I'll miss you' and stuff when they have litarally just become a couple. I mean, you could say 'I'll miss you.' to a guy friend and a girl friend. I don't know. I just blalaalalalal :P. So, yes there is going to be a fight scene soon! Bet you can't wait!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**YES I am back! So I haven't uploaded this in a while because I didn't really know where to go with it...I had the acursed writers block :( So I am back on track now! :D**

* * *

The flight to Wales took a shorter amount of time than expected. And Threnody was so happy to be back in Swansea again. The first lamp post she saw she hugged and mumbled "I'm home." Gaining some weird looks from passersby. Threnody and Asphyxiate walked to Mickey's shop. It felt like old times to her, before all the mayhem, before she ran away from home.

The shop they entered was just like any other average boutique. Loads of average people walked in and out and carried on with their day like everything was normal. They walked to the desk and spoke to the woman behind the counter. She had curling blonde hair with brown highlights and wore too much make-up.

"Hey, we are here to see Mickey? We have an appointment." Asphyxiate said. The woman nodded and walked away. A few moments later, she returned and beckoned them to follow. They walked into a neat office with papers piled and folders filled with sketches and ideas. There was a mannequin in the corner of the room with fabric hanging from it lazily.

Standing next to the mannequin was a short girl with long black hair. She was thin and had dark skin. She looked away from the fabric she was examining and looked over to where they were standing. Her dark brown eyes lit up with joy at the sight of them,

"Threnody!" she squealed and ran over to hug her. Threnody laughed and pulled her off her. Mickey turned to Asphyxiate and smiled, "Hi, so who are you?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't remember me any way" Mickey nodded and turned to Threnody,

"Soooooo, what brings you here old friend?"

"I am not certain, um, Asphyxiate?" Asphyxiate was busy looking at the wall with her hands in her jacket pockets. She looked surprised when she heard her name,

"Wait what?" Asphyxiate paused, then brightened, "Oh yeah! I called in earlier, I have ordered some clothes for Threnody, I got a call saying that they were ready."

"Oh right yeah, follow me there's a changing room in the back." Threnody followed her into a room at the back of the office.

Inside the room hung a pair of ripped, black, skinny jeans with paperclips stuck around the top and a studded belt to go with it, next to it hung a hot pink t-shirt with paperclips and studs decorating around the neck and a heart made out of zips in the middle. She looked to the floor and there was a pair of black and hot pink checked converse.

"Wow. Asphyxiate really knows me." She got changed and walked out. Mickey was the first to approach. She looked at Threnody, played about with the top then stepped back.

"Well I am sorry to say that unlike the famous Ghastly Bespoke I can't make clothes that can protect you. But I can make damn good looking stuff! It looks awesome!"

"Thank you Mickey."Threnody chimed and hugged her. She walked over to Asphyxiate. She smiled and nodded to me as we walked out. They walked through the town talking and laughing. They stopped in McDonalds for food. Threnody was halfway through her sandwich when she suddenly dropped it. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

Standing in the queue was a girl around her age; blonde hair cut to a bob that ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of red fake glasses and brightly coloured clothes, next to her, a tall boy with black hair that spiked over his forehead, wearing a Beanie hat loosely on his head. His eyes like green cat eyes.

"What's up with you?" She hid her face, "What?! Wait is it someone from our old school or something?" She shook her head,

"No, it's worse. It's Jocularity." Asphyxiate stopped drinking and turned around, then turned back,

"Is it the one with the glasses and the monster t-shirt?" Threnody nodded, "Well am I meant to know who is standing next to her? 'Cause I sorta remember her from somewhere, like I passed her in the street or something but I got nothing about that guy."

"No I don't know who is standing next to her. But she is here! She is going to see you and me!"

"Annnnnd?"

"SHE THINKS WE ARE BOTH DEAD!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh yeah that might be a bit of a problem."

"Son of a barrel she is coming this way! What are we going to do!?" Then Threnody heard a gasp,

"Oh...my...god..." Jocularity whispered, shocked. Threnody sighed and straightened to look her old friend in the eyes,

"Hey Jo." Her head shot back and forth between Threnody and Asphyxiate, her face turning pale,

"But...you... Dusk. I need to sit down." Threnody stood up and hugged her. Everyone was now looking and the boy that was next to Jocularity walked over,

"Hey what's happening over here? Who are you two?" Threnody let go of Jocularity and picked up her tray,

"Let's take this outside, to a more secluded place. Come on, up Asphyxiate." She threw away the rubbish and they all walked outside and found an alley. Jocularity was the first to speak,

"What the hell is going on here?! You two are dead!" She pointed to Asphyxiate, "I watched you die," she moved her finger to Threnody; "You got kidnapped and eaten by Dusk!"

"Now then you only knew that I got kidnapped, you didn't know if I was alive or not."

"You were gone for 5 years with a vampire! What did you expect me to think? I thought that he had either eaten you or you were now one of them!"

"How do you know that I am not one of them?" Jocularity looked at her dumbly,

"You hugged me earlier." Asphyxiate sniggered,

"Oh." Threnody whispered then Asphyxiate burst out laughing, and Threnody giggled along, "It's not funny." When Asphyxiate had finally calmed down she took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Well who's this then? She tells me that I shouldn't know him so... Who da hell are you?"

"I'm Chestnut Flame. Jocularity's boyfriend."

"What type of name is that?"

"What type of name is Asphyxiate?" Threnody stepped forward,

"To Asphyxiate is to deprive someone of air until they eventually die." Flame blinked,

"Oh, right."

"Wait," Threnody said as she raised her eyebrows (because she couldn't just raise one, so she raised both.), "Jo, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah so?"

"Wow, I just I don't know. It's just a shock. Not that your not pretty or anything it's just, I don't know."

"OH THANKS!" Jocularity shouted, "Anyway, I want some explanation. You disappear for all my life then suddenly 5 years after she disappears from my life for 5 years. What is going on?"

"Well, y'know the night of the boat crash. Asphyxiate didn't die. She was swept to shore and she lost all her memories. It took her 5 years to get her memories back up to the day of the boat crash. So, she got Dusk to kidnap me and she has been torturing me for the past 5 years."

"Wow tough childhood." Flame said a little worried.

"She let me go recently and I have been living in France with Billy-Ray and Tanith. Dusk has to watch over me and well Scapegrace is really just like a big bro or something. Just a very weak, and stupid, and gay, big bro."

"Wait, Scapegrace is gay?" Jocularity asked,

"Yeah, Thrasher, now Gerald, finally bucked up the courage and told Scapey how he felt."

"Oh yay!" Asphyxiate sighed,

"Aside from your girly gossip over gay people, she isn't coming back to the good side. She is staying on the dark side." Threnody nodded,

"Yeah they have cookies."

"Quick let's leave before they contaminate you with their goodness." Threnody gave Jocularity the paper she had been writing on before Asphyxiate pulled her away. Jocularity look at the paper, it was her Skype name with an arrow saying 'Call me!' Jocularity sighed then Chestnut's hand mingled with hers and they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining outside, nothing new. Threnody stood by the window watching the rain drip down the window. The door opened then slammed making her jump. Asphyxiate walked up to her and handed her a suitcase, "What's that for? We aren't leaving already are we?"

"Yes we are we need to leave now. We can't stay in Wales any longer."

"Why not, wait, what did you do? You didn't get us banned from our home country did you?" Asphyxiate paused,

"Technically no, look I'll explain on the way back ok?" Threnody sighed then took her suitcase over to her bed and started packing up her things.

They bordered Asphyxiate's plane and sat down,

"Right now will you tell me what is going on?" Asphyxiate sighed,

"Remember how I said that my mum kept secrets."

"Yeah that's why you killed her."

"Well, she never told me what her job was. And I have just found out that I am wanted for killing one of the Welsh Sanctuary's top undercover spies."

"What?"

"Yeah, and someone saw you with me so now, they are probably going to be after you as well."

"Well that's just great."

"Try not to think about it. And anyway, if we do end up fighting someone, just remember, you have a sword, the power of sound, a vampire and a hit-man on your side."

"Yes but if Skulduggery gets thrown into this case we have a reason to worry. He has beaten Dusk and Sanguine before. Yes he has never gone up against us before but he always ends up on top. It won't end well."

"Pfft, what are the chances that that Irish Sanctuary will get involved? They have their own problems to deal with."

"There's still a chance. And I don't want to fight them. I don't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill."

"Well you're the complete opposite of me then." Asphyxiate tossed her a can of Vimto, "Here drink this and shut up."

"So that's why you're back so early." Damien said, "Because you are now both wanted criminals in your own home country." Threnody nodded,

"Pretty much and it's all Asphyxiate's fault."

"Hey!"

"But it is! If you hadn't gone all psycho and killed your parents none of this would have happened!"

"No need to point fingers." Asphyxiate mumbled, "Anyway I'm leaving now, I have important business to attend to and I don't want to be disturbed." With that she walked out.

Threnody jumped back onto her bed and looked through her IPod for a song. Damien jumped down next to her making her bounce.

"So how are you going to tell Billy-Ray that you are a wanted criminal?"

"I'm not. Asphyxiate will probably tell him and Dusk." She found a song smiled then put her earphones in before pressing play.

"Whatcha listening to?"

"Doesn't concern you. Now I am just going to cuddle up and listen to music for the rest of the day, because I can. Feel free to join me." She turned onto her side so she was facing the wall, after a while, arms wrapped around her waist and her legs twined with Damien's.

xxXxx

The Administrator walked into the Grand Mage's office and placed a letter on the table, "What's this?" asked Ravel

"A letter from the Welsh Sanctuary."

"Oh, thank you." He said as he picked up the letter and began to open it. The Administrator bowed, and then left the room. He read over the letter and picked up his phone, "Hey Skulduggery, yeah I have another case for you in Wales. Yes, ok, see you in 5."


	7. Chapter 7

**May I just appologise for the fight sceane here because they are really hard, well for me anyway. Also I made some mistakes so I had to change it a little :P**

* * *

Threnody, Damien and Asphyxiate were sitting outside a cafe in Paris eating profiteroles. They had to be wary when they were outside, in case a sanctuary agent in disguise was looking for them. They laughed at Asphyxiate because she managed to get cream on her forehead.

Billy-Ray and Tanith rounded the corner as they were laughing,

"What's so funny then?" Tanith smiled, she couldn't speak so Threnody just pointed at Asphyxiate, and Tanith laughed along and whipped the cream off her head. Billy-Ray shook his head,

"Aren't you lil critters meant to be keeping a low profile?"

"Well we were, but it's hard not to stick out." Threnody sighed,

"Oh right 'cause you're, different." He replied and ruffled her hair,

"Hey watch the hair bub! It took me ages." Just as she said that, she saw them. She saw the blonde spikes, she saw the hat and she saw the long dark hair and the bright jacket, "Oh no. We need to leave now."

"Why? We aren't finished yet." Damien complained.

"We will be finished if we don't leave now. Look." She pointed over the street. Billy-Ray pulled them up and they all held on, they sank into the ground just as Fletcher turned around; he caught sight of Threnody and teleported to them. But they had already sunk into the ground.

"Where are you going to take us?"

"Somewhere they wouldn't expect." A long time after wood they resurfaced on top of a cliff.

"Not exactly the safest place hunny-bun." Tanith commented.

"But they wouldn't suspect us here."

"Wouldn't we?" said a voice as smooth as velvet, they all spun and saw Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn and Jocularity,

"William Raymond Sanguine you are under arrest for multiple cases of murder. Also where's your vampire friend, two birds with one stone and all that." Asphyxiate thought that they had forgotten her and sighed,

"Don't think we've forgotten you Asphyxiate. You're wanted for the murder of two Sanctuary spies."

"Damn."

"So what is it, the easy way, where you just walk up here, we put some shackles on your wrists and you serve your sentence in jail, or the hard way that involves us kicking your butts?" Valkyrie asked.

"You underestimate us? I believe that it is our asses that are going to get kicked? HA! Oh it's on!" Asphyxiate clicked her figures and two huge blue flames appeared in her hands, "Come at me bro."

Threnody unsheathed her diamond sword, but its jagged edges had been worn away, instead there was a smooth curve. Tanith unsheathed her sword too.

Two fireballs flew at Skulduggery and Valkyrie and they jumped to the side, Valkyrie pushed at the air, making the two fireballs heading her way fly off into a different direction.

Billy- Ray grabbed Valkyrie's legs making her hit the floor. He then surfaced and tried to cut her throat with his straight razor but she punched him in the face and grabbed his wrist then twisted making him drop his razor.

Skulduggery kicked at Tanith as she swung her sword at him. Skulduggery got behind Tanith and grabbed her in the sleeper hold, but she jumped and flipped over his head and he hit the floor releasing his grip.

Threnody wasn't one for fighting so she stood to the back and hoped no one would notice her. But Jocularity was making her way through the battle field to me. Fletcher grabbed her and they appeared next to me. Threnody held her sword in front of her. But instead of attacking, Jocularity wrapped her arms around her.

"I have missed you."

"I know I have a great personality, now get off me."

"So, is there really no way you are coming back to us?" Before Threnody could answer, a rouge fireball came out of nowhere and flew toward Threnody, she froze, and just as it was about to hit her a hard figure slammed into her sending her rocketing out of the way,

"Dusk! Where the hell did you come from!?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Why did you save me?"

"It's my job, sadly, plus you humor me."

"I do?"

"Shut up and help fight." And with that he pounced away. Threnody watched as Valkyrie and Billy-Ray struggled near the cliff edge. She held her breath, gripping her sword so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Billy-Ray pushed Valkyrie away and sank into the ground, but the cliff edge was weak, and the ground crumbled as he sank into the ground. Threnody gasped and ran to him, she grabbed his wrist but he slipped from her grasp and fell,

"Billy no!"Threnody screamed, tears started to run down her face, then she blinked anger consumed her; she pulled out her hair bobble and dropped it to the floor. She picked up her sword, angry music pouring out of her; she screamed sound waves pulsed from her body sending everyone flying.

Some Cleavers had arrived now running towards Threnody. She swung her sword and cut the first one in two and stepped over the body. She swung her sword over her head and stabbed through one that was behind her, she quickly flung the sword back to her front and the Cleavers body slammed into the floor and didn't get up.

She worked through the Cleavers like they weren't there,

"Wow, she's pissed." He watched her, then ran to her and grabbed her, pulling her arms behind her, "Threnody stop."

"Damien let go of me now."

"You were about to cut through Dusk, and there is no one else." She looked down at her bloody sword. And fell to her knees.

"I tried so hard." Notes floated around her, Asphyxiate looked at her friend, mouth agape. Then when she noticed that she was about to materialize she ran and grabbed onto Threnody, leaving Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Fletcher, Dusk and Jocularity there.

_I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

* * *

**AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


End file.
